Slayers United
by Sarah Lila F
Summary: The Scoobies thought that Harry Potter was fictional. He is not. Buffy and Co fly to England in order to train the new Slayers and Watchers at Hogwarts. Ginny is a Slayer, Hermoine is a potential Watcher. Dawn and Xander must continue to live around peopl
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or Buffy the Vampire Slayer series or the spin off books, or anything else to do with these series. I am not making any money from this fanfic.

HARRY POTTER SPOILERS

Spoilers for Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 'THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE'. YOU WILL FIND OUT WHO DIED IN THE BOOK! There are also relationship spoilers. Don't read this if you want who Harry goes out with kept a surprise. Also spoils other things in the book.

I'm not being mean, I just had to make it very, very clear. Because I know how annoying spoilers can be if you don't know.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

BUFFY SPOILERS

Spoilers for every season and the end of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, don't read this if you haven't finished all the series including the last season, season seven part 2. I have watched every episode several times (that sounds sad but it's a great series) and there will be references. I will not be held responsible for any Buffy episode being spoiled because I did warn you.

Now that formalities are out of the way, here's the fun bit, chapter 1.

Title: Slayers United

Chapter 1 - Welcome to Hogwarts

Since Willow Rosenberg's spell with the magical slayers' Scythe, there were more and more slayers showing their powers around the world. Those of the potentials who weren't killed didn't know where their new ability came from. Some were on the news from being in fights or saving people. Others were a little bit more difficult to find.

Buffy Summers and Dawn Summers were co-presidents of the Slayers and Watchers team. The remaining Scoobies: Buffy and Dawn Summers, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg and Kennedy, were on the airplane to England. Dawn was excited, there would be so many witches and wizards at Hogwarts, not to mention all the spells she could try out without Buffy watching her the whole time. On the other hand Buffy was terrified that Dawn would learn how to blow things up with her mind.

"Which movie are you watching?" Dawn asked.

"The Lilo and Stitch one," Buffy said.

"I've seen that one, I'm watching Ants."

"We'll be in England soon, I don't think there'll be another movie to chose from," Buffy said. Xander leant across the isle, "So, you reckon all these Hogwarts guys are as powerful as Willow?"

"Hardly, they wouldn't even come close," Dawn chuckled.

"Guys, we aren't supposed to talk about the H or M word in public. It's the Professors rules," Willow warned Xander.

"Fine, whatever," Dawn rolled her eyes.

"What's Giles doing?" Xander asked Willow. She looked behind her to see Giles reading a book.

"Reading," Willow replied. Xander shook his head. Typical of Giles, he was reading 'Hogwarts A History' in a black leather case so no one could tell what the book was. The airplane slowly landed and it took another twenty minutes before they could get off the plane. Then they had to find out where their luggage was. After finding the bags they waited at the airport for Mr. Lupin and Miss Tonks, from the Order.

A woman with bright blue hair walked into the airport, followed by a tired looking old man, dressed in brown tweed. They held a sign saying Summer's. Dawn and Buffy walked up to them.

"Buffy Summers?" Nymphadora asked the eldest blonde girl.

"Yes, are you Tonks and Mr. Lupin?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," Tonks nodded.

"Mr. Dumbledore asked us to ask you, why are we here?"

"To form Slayers United," Tonks whispered. So that no one else could here.

"Correct," Buffy nodded. She called her friends over. Introductions were made.

"Cool hair by the way Tonks. Buffy would never let me die my hair," Dawn grinned.

"You like it? I can change it whenever I like. Much cheaper than dying it," Tonks said. They walked towards ministry cars. There were three black ministry cars to take them to the train station in England. They didn't even have time to rest. Dawn and Buffy were in the car with Tonks.

"So, Hogwarts is real then? The Harry Potter books?" Dawn asked.

"What books?" Buffy asked.

"I'm afraid that Rita Skeeter sold the story to a muggle. Yes, it's all true, now that's a laugh considering Rita Skeeter's reputation. For once she was accurate. Professor Mc Gonnagle is Headmistress now," Tonks explained.

"Wow, see Buffy!" Dawn grinned.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Crack a book sometime Buffy."

They arrived at the station and put their bags on trolleys.

"You're supposed to walk through the wall between platforms nine and ten," Tonks informed them.

"Excuse me, but what?" Xander asked. He readjusted his eye patch and looked with his right eye. Yes, there was a whole in the wall.

"Walk through the wall, Mr. Lupin please show them so we don't make a scene," Tonks sighed. Professor Lupin walked through the wall. Dawn laughed, "Can I go next?"

"You'll go with me. If anything happens to you, I'll be there too," Buffy said.

"Fine, but I know the books, best to run," Dawn grinned. She ran ahead of Buffy with her trolley and Buffy ran after her. Soon everyone was on the other side, watching the Hogwart's Express steam train.

"Wonder why it's not electric?" Willow asked.

"Electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts," Dawn said, before Giles could even open his mouth.

"Correct," Tonks smiled.

"Yes! I'm knowledge girl today," Dawn grinned at Willow who returned the smile.

Dawn ran onto the train, it left early for them and would return again for the other students. They were the only ones on the train. It was eerily quiet, besides the trains chugging. In her reading Dawn had envisioned a noisy chaotic place full of fun and childish mayhem. Dawn and Xander ate their share of chocolate frogs, until Dawn had three Professor Dumbledore cards, one Merlin card and two cards of witch singers she'd never heard of.

After the train ride they took the small boats to Hogwarts.

"Most first years like this bit. So we thought we'd give you the experience too," Tonks smiled.

"Cool," Dawn said.

"A most common reaction," Professor Lupin whispered to Buffy. Buffy laughed, she was mildly impressed with the train ride. When the train stopped everyone exited. There Hagrid was ready for them with boats.

"Awesome," Dawn grinned.

"We're going in those dingy boats?" Xander asked.

Buffy was too nervous about finding witches with slayer powers to fully enjoy the scenery. What if they turned evil like Faith? What if they didn't take her or Giles seriously? Professor Dumbledore had assured her that witches would find it easier to accept the slayer identity than muggles.

It was freezing, Dawn wasn't used to the British weather and her thin blue jumper didn't do much for warmth. She was glad to get out of the boat and up to Hogwarts castle. She knew that the Buffy only made her co-president of the Slayers and Watchers group to make her feel useful. But she didn't really do anything that the others couldn't do.

Xander marveled at what he could see at Hogwarts, glad he still had one good eye. Inside the castle, the ceiling was made to look like the night sky.

"It's a spell," Dawn grinned at him.

"I know, I've read the books too," Xander replied.

They found their dorms. It was part of the teacher's lounge. There they met other Professors who had come to school a day early to prepare for classes and student timetables.

"Professor Giles, I'm Madame Pince, the librarian. I will show your group around our library. Professor Mc Gonnagle has set aside a classroom for the Slayer training class. As I understand there are six Hogwarts girls who are to be trained. We have a list of names," Madame Pince handed Giles a roll of parchment.

Giles opened it and read aloud, Dawn marveled at the parchment, not believing she was in Hogwarts.

"Slayers are Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin,

Cho Chang of Ravenclaw,

Allana Michaels of Hufflepuff,

Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor,

Lisa Masters of Slytherin,

And Eleanor Brown of Hufflepuff."

"We also have a list of students who with their grades have the potential of becoming Watchers," Professor Mc Gonnagle explained.

"Due to their grade point average the potential Watchers are Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, Julia Tim of Ravenclaw and Leo Hats of Ravenclaw. This isn't a big list Professor, but we shall speak to these students about being a Watcher," Giles nodded. Buffy took the list of Slayers and left Giles to deal with the Watchers list.

Dawn laughed, "Draco Malfoy, a Watcher? Isn't he in hiding or something?"

"No, Since he did not commit the crime he was sent to do, he is still a student here. It is safer for him at Hogwarts, than to go elsewhere. Since he did not kill Professor Dumbledore, Voldemorte would kill him for being disobedient. However, he is no longer allowed to be Quidditch captain, prefect or Head Boy, he no longer has classes with the other students either," Professor Mc Gonnagle stated. Dawn nodded, she didn't like what she heard, but understood how dangerous it would be for Malfoy to be seen by other Death Eaters. Since he technically failed in his duty, no matter how evil the task was.

"When do we get to go to Diagon Alley?" Dawn asked.

"We should go today, before all the students arrive," Buffy said.

Professor Mc Gonnagle agreed. Only Buffy, Dawn and Giles went for supplies at Diagon Alley. The others went also. Dawn ood and ahd at the different things at Diagon Alley. She stared at the Quidditch shop wondering what it would be like to fly.

"Buffy can I get a broomstick?" Dawn asked.

"First years students aren't allowed, which means you aren't allowed because you are neither a first year or a student or a witch," Buffy said.

"So, I'll take that as a maybe?" Dawn pleaded.

"No," Buffy replied.

"Dawnster's gonna learn sometime, that is if she can even fly. You're not a witch Dawn," Xander chuckled. They walked past the shop.

"Throw that back in my face Xander, I can't help not being a witch. But doesn't being an ex magical ball of energy count for anything?" Dawn asked.

"Probably not," Buffy grinned.

"I'm going to the bookstore to buy Slayer supplies. Do you want me to get a Slayer handbook for you too Buffy?" Willow asked.

"No, hey I know my limits, studying is one of them. I'll go for the weapons supplies, but I think we'll all go," Buffy replied.

They all walked into the bookstore.

"Don't touch anything, don't read anything, you break it," Buffy said.

"You bought it," Dawn finished. She sighed, in the biggest witchy book shop and Buffy had already forbidden her to do anything interesting. Nevertheless Dawn looked around whilst Willow, Buffy and Giles collected books that were on their list. Dawn noticed that the Slayer handbook was available to anyone on these shelves. She snuck a peak and noticed a girl who was reading the same book.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, do you like slayer stuff too?" Hermione asked.

"Guess you could say that," Dawn grinned.

"No reading, touching or breaking!" Buffy reminded Dawn from across the store. Dawn sighed and put the book back.

"Doesn't let you read? I would die if I couldn't read," Hermione asked.

"Just not witchy books. See, I'm a muggle and witch stuff just goes wacky when I try it," Dawn replied. She couldn't believe she was speaking to Hermione Granger.

"Hey Hermione, what's taking you so long?" Ron yelled. Ron and Harry joined Hermione.

"Who's this?" Ron asked.

"Dawn Summers, I already know who you three are," Dawn replied.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Harry laughed.

"You're buying extra study texts? Hermione …" Ron complained.

"This isn't just extra study, it's about slayers, well, for slayers, if you believe in them. Anything's possible," Hermione grinned.

"True," Dawn smiled.

"See I told you, even Dawn thinks so and she's a muggle, so that proves it," Hermione said.

"What, that you two are imagining things?" Ron chuckled.

The trio started talking about the first day back at Hogwarts.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled.

"What?" Dawn grouched.

"We're done buying books, make yourself useful," Buffy loaded Dawn with bags of books. She grimaced at the weight of them.

"Sure anyone'll even read these?" Dawn asked.

"Totally, this is for Giles's collection," Buffy said.

"I'm carrying Giles's collection? Why doesn't he carry it?"

"Because he is carrying it! It's a big collection Dawn. Don't complain I have more bags than you."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hey Dawn, why don't you get butter beers with us?" Hermione asked.

"No beer for Dawn," Buffy refused.

"Oh it's not at all like muggle beer, not half as alchoholic, it's legal just like a sugar high," Hermione said.

"Okay, fine, but you're only allowed one of them Dawn. I want you to meet us at the Leaky Coldran in half an hour," Buffy said.

"Yippie, okay, let's get going," Dawn said to her new friends.

Dawn, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down to the local three broomsticks shop to get butter beers. They sat at an outside table drinking them.

"This is so good," Dawn said. She dumped Giles's books underneath the table.

"Yes, what kind of books does this Giles have?" Hermione asked. Ron rolled his eyes. He hated it when Hermione talked about books.

"Oh just boring stuff, you really wouldn't be interested."

"Boring stuff is Hermione's favourite type of book," Harry grinned. Hermione elbowed him.

"Hey!" Harry yelled.

"That's for being mean."

"Did you hear there's going to be a new class this year?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, I'm a muggle, don't study witch craft," Dawn replied. Then she realised the question wasn't for her.

"Yeah, apparently only six people are in the class and it's totally top secret," Harry said.

"If it's top secret then how do we even know it exists?" Ron asked.

"Because I over heard Professor Mc Gonnagle speaking about it after she dismissed me from a Head Girl meeting. I used an extendable ear," Hermione grinned.

"You've been around us too long. Finally gave into the sneaky rule breaking mischief," Ron laughed.

"Yes, well, we'll just have to figure out what this class is all about. Why it's so small and why something so top secret is at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Maybe it's got something to do with Voldemorte," Hermione suggested.

"Wouldn't we be told?" Ron asked.

"Don't know. This is a puzzling," Hermione shook her head. Dawn didn't say anything, it was bad that these three knew so much. She'd have to tell Buffy and Giles about it.

Quote: 'Crack a book sometime' a Dawn quote, from the Buffy series.


	2. Dawn

A/n: (I know technology does not work at Hogwarts. Though I thought I'd make an exception for Diagon Alley. If this is wrong please tell me which page it says so in the Harry Potter books and I'll change it…)

Thanks to all my reviewers, the nice and not so nice ones. **Notes to reviewers**:

**Ifka: **I took into account that the last chapter was a bit rushed; so I slowed this one down to give a bit more description. Hopefully it is a bit more improved.

Hopefully Dawn sounds a bit more excited by Diagon Alley in this chapter.

**Aomizuoko:** Thank you for your kind review.

**SailorNeo:** Pairings will be evident when classes commence in the next chapter.

**Skidddddddddz:** Yes, I have spelt Hermione right in this chapter. I do not mind constructive criticism with an emphasis on the constructive side. Example: if something is wrong, do not say it is wrong without giving a reasonable alternative. Though I must say that polite reviews are generally better received by most people, even when only commenting. I am sure some authors would agree with me on that point.

**Aomizuoko: **Thanks for adding me to your favourites and alert list.

**SailorNeo: **Thanks for adding me to your alert list.

I feel, even though it sounds pompous that I must state the obviouse today. Which is, nobody is forcing you to read this chapter. So only read it if you are actually interested. Here is chapter two for those who want to read it.

Chapter 2: Dawn 

"Er – um I really have to go now, Buffy wants me," Dawn said hurriedly.

"But you had half an hour and it's only been ten minutes," Hermione protested.

"I can just tell, see you," Dawn picked up all the books and hurried away. Leaving a bewildered Hermione behind her. Ron and Harry were too busy talking about Quidditch to mind if Dawn was there or not.

Breathing heavily she stopped down the street to catch her breath. The students knew far too much. Until they had been properly introduced to the curriculum Dawn wasn't allowed to say anything. It wasn't easy, Dawn felt guilty for not telling Hermione anything about what she was in for this year. Yet there was nothing she could do about it without getting herself into trouble.

She sighed grumpily and put her IPOD on. Realising that this was probably the last time she'd be able to play music until the holidays. Skipping tracks to the next song Avril Lavigne, Skater Boy, Dawn sung along.

"He was a boy, she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious? She was a punk she did ballet, what more can I say?" Dawn hummed the rest. Ignoring the fact that the some of the purebloods probably wouldn't know what an IPOD was and might consider her crazy singing to herself like that.

"There is more than meets the eye…" Dawn continued. Bored, she changed to a Linkin Park track and played the first few riffs before skipping to a techno song. She slouched against the wall. Resting her arms from book carrying.

Excited witches and wizards passed carrying pet owls or stopping to gossip about the Daily Prophet news. More than ever Dawn wished she could be a part of their world. To be accepted as something more than just an ex-glowing-mystical ball of energy, a teenager and the slayers' kid sister.

Now Dawn decided what harm could it do to visit Fred and George's Joke shop? Grinning at the idea she turned of her music and jogged down the street to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes joke shop. Struggling to open the door with the bags of books in arms, she forced her way into the store. It was crowded with Hogwarts noisy students. Toy spiders hung from the roof, along with other moving animals on strings; whilst a bodiless arm spun around the room punching customers in the head. Dawn squeaked as one of the Weasley twins dived into her in attempt to catch the punching arm. All of the books scattered across the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry miss, as you can see the Punching Arm got out of its cage," the red headed boy helped Dawn gather the books. Whilst his brother wrestled the punching arm to the ground and locked it in a cage. Feeling silly Dawn smiled as the red head handed her the book bags.

"Curses and Vampires?" the shop owner laughed.

"Not exactly school curriculum," his twin said cheerily.

"No, they're my friend Giles's books," Dawn explained.

"Ah, odd chap he is. Must think the world's out to get him."

"Yes well, sometimes it is," Dawn laughed.

"My name's Fred, this is my brother George, again sorry for knocking you over. Oi, Melinda we need more trick wands!" Fred called. He excused himself and ran to the counter. Where dozens of students lined up with arms full of joke supplies.

Inspecting everything, Dawn decided she would buy something and try to hide it from Buffy. There were a total of ten galleons in her pocket. Unable to buy a real wand Dawn picked up a trick one as a reasonably good substitute. Also chose one toy fire breathing dragon, guaranteed: to breath flame for two minutes at a time, keep away from anything flammable, unless intended. They were about the size of a fist made of a soft jelly substance and came in every colour; Dawn chose deep red. One hard squeeze started the dragon's flames.

She also bought one packet of exploding snap and a remembrall, the minute she picked it up the ball changed colour. Blushing, Dawn realised that she'd been shopping for over half an hour. The line had considerably shortened. Thus Dawn stopped looking at all the merchandise to buy her three products.

"Two galleons," Fred said.

"Thanks." Dawn stuffed the purchases into her blue shoulder bag.

Proceeding that she pushed her way out of the jam packed shop and ran full pelt to the Leaky Cauldron. Skidding to a halt at the entrance Dawn waited for two old wizards to exit before entering.

Buffy glared up at her from a small table in the corner. Biting her lip Dawn weaved her way around the adults to reach them. Ready for the lecture of a life time she sighed and sat, dumping the book bags down.

"Fifteen minutes late," Buffy said.

"I'm sorry I got carried away. It's not every day that your favourite fantasy novel turns out to be true," Dawn explained.

"I know what you mean," Willow grinned.

"Don't encourage her Willow. Dawn isn't a witch and shouldn't be around so much magic," Buffy shook her head.

"Fewf, I thought you were going to be mad," Dawn laughed.

"I am annoyed, Dawn. You will stay with us for the rest of the day. You didn't buy anything did you?" Buffy asked.

"Well, er, no," Dawn lied.

"Empty your bag," Buffy ordered. With a deep sigh Dawn tipped out the contents of her shoulder bag. There was the: trick wand, the fire breathing dragon toy, exploding snap and a remembrall, along with her black purse, blue IPOD, mobile phone, pen, note pad and muggle camera.

"Hand them over," Buffy ordered.

"No way, you'll just use them yourself," Dawn complained.

"I doubt Buffy will have any use for a trick wand," Giles laughed.

"Yeah but the fire breathing dragon will come in totally handy for vampires."

"I don't care Dawn I'm looking out for you. Hogwarts isn't your world so the less attached you get to it the better." Buffy sighed and scooped up the magic toys. Positively fuming, Dawn shoved her muggle items back into her bag.

"I paid two galleons for those," Dawn whined. Reluctantly Buffy gave Dawn two galleons, which were grudgingly pocketed.

"You know you shouldn't even have galleons."

"I need to be able to buy my own food if I go out, Buffy."

"You can't keep her away from magic completely. She will be there for the whole year," Xander reminded them.

"Her is sitting right here, Xander," Dawn frowned and folded her arms.

"Sorry, anyhow we had better get to Hogwarts and set up the training rooms."

"You said it Xander. Let's go," Buffy smiled. For the first time since training potentials Buffy felt like she would actually be recognised for something her and the gang accomplished.

It was a long wearily journey back to Hogwarts. From disliking magical travel Buffy insisted that they walk. Dawn felt like complaining the whole time but realised that wouldn't be well received. Finally they reached Hogwarts and all Dawn wanted to do was dump Giles's books and go to sleep in the comfy heated bed.


	3. Author's Note

Hi, I have not given up on this story. I am just swamped with Business Studies: part-time work, case studies, lit reviews and exams at Uni. Nobody ever warns you how much work there is compared to TAFE, well maybe high school but two years are definitely enough time to forget that. So I will try and update in the Easter Holidays that is only one week so I'll give it my best shot for a chapter per story and fix up any mistakes along the way.

I can't do them on the weekends, because they don't really exist for me anymore, work/ homework/ sleep. So those who have read the story so far, thank you and I will honour that by updating in term and semester breaks. :) Good luck to anyone with exams or assignments.


End file.
